


Roo

by Llerian



Series: Say You Won't Let Go [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Sywlg, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: ~ in which Roo finally gets home and she just sits there and stares at them.





	Roo

"Where is she?" Taemin asked when Jonghyun opened his front door to let him in. He stepped inside, looking around.

"Good morning, I'm happy to see you too," Jonghyun sarcastically said, kissing the air where Taemin just passed him and closing the door.

"Yeah yeah," Taemin weaved a hand around, dismissing him. "Come on, where is she?" he asked again, pouting when Jonghyun didn't reply right away.

Jonghyun shook his head and kneeled down on the floor, patting one of his thighs. "Roo, come over here," he called looking around the living room, he didn't know where she was.

A few second later they heard the noise of her little paws running around on the white parquet and saw a ball of hair throwing herself at Jonghyun, barking loudly. Jonghyun laughed when the puppy started to lick his face.

She noticed Taemin only when he kneeled down beside Jonghyun, stretching a hand out to let her sniff him. He saw Roo looking at him with curious eyes until Jonghyun encouraged her by pushing her slightly towards the other boy.

"Hello," he said softly, afraid to scare her. She sniffed his hand and then pushed her little head towards it, to let him know she was fine with him. Taemin laughed and started to pet her.

Jonghyun sat down on the floor complaining about his back hurting because of the uncomfortable position - to which Taemin commented with a laugh and a whisper of _you're old_  - and the puppy jumped on his lap, licking his face.

Jonghyun threatened him with his eyes and scooted a little just to pinch his arm. "I heard that," he said while the younger was complaining about the pain.

"Oh wow, you still can hear at your age?" Taemin asked pretending to be really surprised and patting Jonghyun on the back. "Congrats."

Jonghyun bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling and let Taemin win, he let Roo down back on the floor to keep her safe before attacking Taemin tickling him.

The boy started screaming and ended up laying on the floor, arms and legs trashing in the air trying to stop Jonghyun. The older stopped for a few seconds just to pick him up and _throw_  him on the couch.

A surprised yelp escaped Taemin's mouth and then a moan when Jonghyun crashed on top of him, careful not to weight down on him, kissing him deeply.

Taemin thighten his grip around is forearms and kissed him back, scooting up on the couch and opening his legs to let Jonghyun fall in between them. He bit his lower lip when he felt Jonghyun pull away

He released it after sucking on it and Jonghyun started to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. His hands moved to caress his thighs and squeezed them.

Taemin lifted up his chin to give more room to Jonghyun when he felt him leaving a hickey on his neck, just below his ear. He opened his eyes and froze.

"Jonghyun, Jonghyun," he called putting a hand on his chest and pushing him slightly away trying to stop him.

"Mmh?" he asked against Taemin's neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"The dog," and Jonghyun followed his gaze to the floor to see what he meant.

He chuckled when he saw Roo sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her tail was wagging left and right and her huge eyes fixed on them.

He went back to kissing Taemin's neck and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "Don't you like a bit of audience?" he licked the inside of his ear making him shiver.

"No, she's creepy," Taemin complained hiding his face inside the crook of Jonghyun's neck.

Jonghyun's body shook with laughter and he pulled away from Taemin, leaning down to reach his dog. "Aww baby girl, you're not creepy at all," he said with a voice that could be linked back to one of a little girl.

"Are you saying you won't be creeped out doing it with her staring at you?" Taemin asked lifting both his eyebrows, shocked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he replied like it wasn't a big deal, standing up from the couch and picking up Roo to place her in the kitchen making sure she had water and food before closing the door. "You are the first one to complain, though," he said smirking and getting back on top of him.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe I should just leave so you can call someone else that doesn't complain," Taemin said biting his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling so Jonghyun would think he was serious. He was about to escape from under Jonghyun but the older boy crushed him with all his weight to keep him there.

"You are not going anywhere," he said breathing on his lips. Taemin had to resist lifting up his head just that tiny bit to connect their lips.

"I have a headache," he tried then, pressing a hand to his temple and closing his eyes, feigning a pained expression. He cracked one eye open when he didn't hear an answer from Jonghyun.

"Are you done?" Jonghyun he asked tapping a hand on his forehead. He could't help the laugh that escaped from his mouth.

"No," he said crossing his arm. "Umph," he lifted his face and stared at him, deciding to keep completely still.

Jonghyun laughed again and shook his head. He took both his arms and tried to pry them open. Taemin used all his strength to keep them crossed and managed to resist.

"Tsk," Jonghyun leaned forward and bit his neck and jaw, the places he knew were Taemin's most sensitive ones, trying to change his strategy. It didn't work though, Taemin kept still, closing his eyes and biting his lips trying to also keep quiet.

He felt Jonghyun smile against his neck when he didn't even flinch and then a hand travelling down his chest and abs before stopping in front of his pants.

Once there above the zipper, it pressed down heavy. Taemin bit his tongue and tightened his fists to avoid arching his back.

Jonghyun's hand started to stroke and squeeze his now-full hard on from above the soft fabrics of his pants. The older boy bit his ear lobe and breathed hot inside it.

Taemin's determination went flying out the window when Jonghyun pressed even harder making him moan softly and releasing the breath he was holding.

He uncrossed his arms and let a hand travel up to Jonghyun's hair, pulling them hard to expose his jaw that he instantly bit. "Screw you," he said after another bit and crossed his ankles behind Jonghyun's back, pushing his lower half onto Jonghyun who was still stroking him.

He felt Jonghyun's chest shake with laughter and felt him pulling down his zipper. "Love you too," he said before kissing him.

FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if there's any mistake~


End file.
